


Good Enough to Eat

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an offhand comment, brought on by how beautiful and delectable his boyfriend looked sprawled out underneath him, but of course Tooru would rise to the challenge. </p><p>“Well?” Tooru squirmed under the attention, eyes flashing. “Why don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that I wasn't going to work on any prompts until I finished chapter 2 of "All's Fair," but I'm obviously not only a liar and weak as all hell, but I'm thirsty as fuck too. 
> 
> I really have nothing else to say except that this is possibly the dirtiest thing I've written to date, and I am very aware that I say that about every single piece of sin I write, so I can only worry about the state of my soul right now.

“Mm,” Tetsurou pulled away from Tooru’s mouth, nipping at the soft swell of his bottom lip. “Alright babe, what do you want to do?”

Tooru huffed, tugging lightly at Tetsurou’s hair. “You could kiss me again, for starters.” He arched up into Tetsurou when he obediently leaned down, only to sigh when he ducked away from his mouth, tracing thin lips over his jaw and down his neck. “Tease.”

“Coming from you,” Tetsurou snickered, “I’ll take that a compliment.” He closed his mouth around Tooru’s pulse, sucking just hard enough to leave behind a red mark, but not a bruise. 

“You,  _ah_ , you really shouldn’t,” He could practically hear Tooru’s pout, even as the other boy traced his fingers down his spine. “You’re just being mean to me.”

“Trust me, that’s the furthest thing from my mind right now.” Tetsurou ran a hand down Tooru’s chest, gaze hungry as he watched him arch into his touch. “Fuck, you look good enough to eat.” 

And he honestly did. Tooru was all laid out underneath him, shirt and pants long discarded, skin still dewy from his bath, lips swollen and pink, eyes lidded and dark. There really wasn’t a single day that went by that Tetsurou wasn’t aware of exactly how beautiful and desirable his boyfriend was, but like this, sprawled out and panting, Tetsurou could barely handle it. 

“Well?” Tooru squirmed under the attention, eyes flashing. “Why don’t you?”

Oh.  _Oh_. 

Tetsurou could feel heat spreading through his core at the thought, his hand curling around Tooru’s hip, digging into the fabric still clinging to his skin. “You sure?”

“Uh huh,” Tooru bit his lip through his smile, glancing at him through his eyelashes. “I’ve been thinking about it.” He spread his legs, thighs tensing and relaxing as they slid across the sheets. “A lot.” He rolled his hips up, the growing bulge noticeable through his underwear. “Sometimes it’s the only thing that can get me off.”

He didn’t need to hear anymore; he was so hard it actually hurt. “Up,” Tetsurou growled, tugging Tooru’s underwear off a little more roughly than he had intended, but he was only met with a soft laugh. “How do you want to do this?” Tetsurou settled himself between Tooru’s legs, running his hands up and down the soft skin of his inner thighs. “Like this?”

He watched Tooru flush in the first show of hesitation that afternoon. “No. More like-” He moved back a little as Tooru shifted, not stopping until he was on his hands and knees, slowly lowering his chest toward the bed and raising his ass into the air. “-this?”

Tetsurou briefly considered pinching himself. “Oh yeah,” He breathed, placing his hands on the backs of Tooru’s thighs. “I like this  _a lot_  more.”

“Pervert,” Tooru grumbled, but Tetsurou could tell there wasn’t a lot of bite to it. “Come on,” He spread his legs a little more, anchoring his knees more firmly into the mattress. “What are you waiting for?”

“Impatient,” Tetsurou commented, slowly inching his hands up, admiring the white imprints he fingers left behind. “And you call  _me_ the pervert.”

He was pretty sure Tooru had started calling him something else just then, but he cut himself off with a sharp gasp when he finally reached his ass, squeezing the supple cheeks in his hold.

Tetsurou began to rub small circles into Tooru’s skin with his thumbs, leaning over to press a kiss to the small of his back. He tried to hide his smirk at Tooru’s wiggling by burying it in his skin, but the foot nudging him in the thigh primly informed him that he had failed. 

“Sorry,” He murmured, opening his mouth to suckle more insistently at the dimples above Tooru’s ass, fingers finally spreading his cheeks apart. He brushed his thumbs just inside the crease, familiarizing himself with the slight difference in temperature of the smooth skin. “Better?” He asked, sliding his open mouth further down, dipping his tongue into the newly revealed skin. A low groan was his only response. 

He continued to make his way down, stopping to nip at the tempting skin of his cheeks every once in a while, if only to feel Tooru give those surprised little jolts at the feeling of his teeth. He paused when he reached Tooru’s hole, just breathing over it and watching the pink skin flutter in response. 

“Tetsu-chan…” Tooru finally whined, voice high and cracking. “You’re being a-” He interrupted himself with a shriek when Tetsurou licked a wet stripe right across his entrance, starting from the bottom of his balls to the base of his spine. “Oh my God-” He choked on the rest of his sentence when Tetsurou did it again, and again, and then one more time, only stopping once the entire area was glistening with his saliva. 

Tetsurou paused to gather his breathe for a beat before diving back in, sights set on the little furl this time. He ran the flat of his tongue across it, hard, hands tightening around Tooru’s hips as he started bucking back into his face. “Hey, careful there.” Tooru gave no indication that he even heard him, only moaning brokenly in response.

He had been on the fence about rimming before, but it was quickly making it into his top three favorite sex activities, just based off the punched out little noises Tooru kept making, never mind how much he was enjoying it himself.

Tetsurou continued to swipe the broad of his tongue against the hole, noting that with each strong pass of his tongue the rim would start to gape, just a little, as Tooru loosened more and more.

He pointed his tongue on the next pass, jabbing at the tight ring to the tune of Tooru’s loud wet gasps. 

“You need to relax for me, Tooru,” He rasped, his own breathe coming out labored. “Come on babe, open up for me.” He flicked his tongue over the wet hole. “Just like you do for my fingers. Just relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” Tooru wheezed, but he unclenched all the same, and Tetsurou managed to get the tip of his tongue into him on the next pass.

He was hot, scorching hot inside, and soft, almost silky. Tetsurou pushed harder, jaw aching from how far he was forcing it open, but he couldn’t get enough. It was an area of Tooru’s body that he was intimately familiar with, yet there was something new and exciting about exploring it like this, feeling Tooru’s tight walls seizing and pulsing around his tongue instead of his fingers, or his cock. 

He could feel the strength of Tooru’s pleasure better like this, he determined as he stabbed his tongue in and out of him rapidly. It was easier to get a sense of how close he was when the fluttering of his hole clamped down tight on the soft muscle of his tongue, almost refusing to let it go in his desperation. 

And he was desperate, Tetsurou could tell, pulling back to suck noisily at his rim. Tooru was always loud in bed -and out of it,- but he had never heard him like this. He was crying out and jerking with every other breathe, moans and mewls interceded with deep groans that almost sounded pained, if it weren’t for the completely glassy-eyed look stuck on his face. Tooru’s blush had spread down to his neck and although he couldn’t tell from his position, Tetsurou was sure it was probably splotching across his chest as well.

It was always a bit of a power rush when he realized exactly how much of a mess he could reduce his boyfriend down to, with just a few well-timed strokes of his hands, his dick, and now, his mouth. 

“You close?” His only answer was a high-pitched wail and another attempt to buck back towards him. “Alright, alright, I get it.” Tetsurou looked back down, Tooru’s abused entrance bright red and clenching and unclenching at the empty air, searching. “Fuck, me too.” He grit out, one hand reaching down to clutch at himself through his own boxers, a wet spot already staining the material. 

He lowered his mouth again, suckling once against the hole before plunging back in, his tongue practically meeting no resistance. The air between them was quickly filled with the sloppy sounds of his tongue diving in and out of Tooru’s welcoming body, only interceded by Tooru’s increasingly louder, almost guttural cries. 

Tetsurou started to move one of his hands downwards, intent on wrapping it around Tooru’s cock to finish him off, but he hesitated over his perineum. He had heard that it was possible-

He pressed two of his fingers to the skin there, soaked as it was with his dripping saliva, and pushed, rubbing in quick, firm little circles. 

Tooru  _screamed_ , something loud and wordless and wild, slamming back into Tetsurou’s hold so hard that he had to pull away, out of fear of accidentally hurting himself. Instead, he got to watch, wide-eyed, as Tooru came all over the sheets underneath him, hips gyrating desperately in the air, toes curling and uncurling into the sheets near Tetsurou’s knees. 

Tetsurou cursed, reaching down to palm at his dick through his underwear as he watched, already knowing that it was going to end embarrassingly quick for him.

And it did; he came just as Tooru let out one final, weak groan and collapsed, breathe still a little reedy as he clenched his eyes shut.

It took a few minutes, but once Tetsurou was sure he could move without falling straight off the bed, he crawled towards Tooru, placing a hand on his heaving back. “You okay?” Tooru let out a pitiful groan. “Is that a yes or a no?” Another groan. “Do you need anything?” That got him a whine instead. “Don’t say any actual words if you never want to do this again.”

Tooru snapped his head up, leveling Tetsurou with a wild glare. “Don’t even joke like that!”

Tetsurou chuckled at that. “I guess you liked it, huh?” 

“What do you think?” Tooru buried his face into his arms with another groan. “I don’t think I can move my legs ever again.”

“I don’t mind carrying you.”

“And that,” Tooru sighed contently, “Is why I love you.”

“Not because I made you come just by eating you out?”

“That too.”

“So,” Tetsurou asked after a beat. “Better than you thought?”

“So much better.” Tooru turned his head to peak out at Tetsurou, eyes dark and half-lidded. “Do you want to hear some of my other fantasies?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...There isn't enough holy water in this house for me.


End file.
